The Prank
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Nightwing and Cyborg plan to get Beast Boy back for some particularly cruel pranks he's played on them recently. But things don't go as planned.


**The Prank**

This had been a long time coming. Normally the guys let his jokes go with the roll of the eye or a huff of annoyed frustration. But not this time. This time he had gone too far. What had he done? Words cannot describe the many layers that went into each prank. All that can be said is that Batman was now furious with Nightwing and Cyborg was receiving death threats from various Titan women. Both men had been left to untangle a web of carefully constructed plots that lead to their downfall while the changeling sat back and enjoyed the chaos he'd created. There would be no ignoring his antics this time. He would pay dearly.

It was nearly dawn when the automaton man and team leader crept through the tower to their so called friend's chamber. Their arms were full of supplies for what they hoped would be the worst wakeup of all time. Boxes of tacks, rolls of tape, gel that burned and chilled at the same time, two dozen eggs, bungee cords, these were just some of the items they carried with them.

"Are you sure we've got everything?" Nightwing whispered as they closed in on Beast Boy's door.

"Oh yeah, I double checked," Cyborg assured him. "Hell, I triple checked. That grass stain's not gonna be able to walk when we're through with him."

"We want to teach him a lesson, not cripple him," said Nightwing though he believed his teammate did deserve it.

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything to him that I can't repair," Cyborg brushed him off.

They came to the door and Cyborg moved forward to override the lock. The changeling might not have been book smart but he was certainly intelligent enough to know that he should lock his door at night, especially after all the mischief he'd been up to as of late. But he was no match for Cyborg, who easily hacked the code and unlocked the door in a matter of seconds. He slowly and silently slid it aside and motioned for his partner in crime to go in ahead of him. Nightwing crept lowly inside as quietly as humanly possible and took a look around.

"Is he asleep?" Cyborg all but breathed, hoping the sensitive ears of his friend didn't catch his voice.

"I think so," Nightwing replied. "Shine a light so I can be sure."

Cyborg flipped up one of the lights in his shoulder and set it to the lowest setting it had. It was just enough to illuminate the room. They were surprised to find it tidy and, now that they thought about it, lacking in any unfavorable odor. Both men instantly felt their stomachs drop. In all the time the shape shifter had lived in the tower his room had never been a pleasant place to be. All of his possessions were usually strewn about the floor and the air smelled of moldy tofu and sweaty uniforms. But this room was downright clean. Was it a trap? They looked to the bed and saw their friend deep asleep in his king sized bed, his bunk-bed long gone. They stood perfectly still as they watched him sleep, still fearing that this was a setup. But the green man didn't stir. He just breathed deeply and exhaled a gentle purring snore. After about five minutes they decided to let their guard down.

"Alright, let's get this over with before he wakes up," said Nightwing. "Let me see the plans."

Cyborg punched a few buttons in his arm and from his chest a projector appeared, showing a 3D representation of their master plan. "I'm gonna hafta do a few recalculations. I didn't think his room would be spotless!"

"Neither did I but he's just making our job easier," said Nightwing, putting down their supplies. "How long before sunrise?"

"Thirteen minutes," said Cyborg. They had to finish their project before dawn as Beast Boy always woke up due to his animal instincts. He always went back to sleep but he used that time to go to the bathroom. And that was what his two scheming friends were planning for. That simple walk from his bed to the door was when their prank would strike! "It should take us eight minutes to set everything up and that leaves us five minutes to get out of here and sit outside the door."

"Eight minutes to do all of this?" said Nightwing, looking at their complicated plan.

"I'm part robot, I can do all of this in three minutes on my own," Cyborg smirked. "Now stop talking and start-"

A sudden sharp inhale of breath caused them both to freeze in place. Their eyes looked over to the bed and watched as the changeling rolled over from his stomach to his back. He gave a slight sleepy moan and rubbed his face before settling back down into sleep. The two were just about to let out a sigh of relief when they heard someone else sigh. And it wasn't Beast Boy. Suddenly an arm, a thin pale arm, crept over the green man's chest and draped itself over him. This caused him to shift and pull his bed companion closer.

"Time?" a tired familiar voice asked.

"Mm-what?" the changeling replied, still half asleep.

"Time," the other repeated.

He yawned. "What about time?"

The other groaned with fatigue and frustration. "What time is it?"

He inhaled deeply and cleared his throat. "I dunno."

A head of short, violet hair quite mussed up from sleep rose and looked at his bedside table where his alarm clock rested. The two pranksters thanked their lucky stars that it was on the other side of the bed. They'd have been discovered if it was on the one closest to them. "It's almost six. I've got to go."

"No." He pulled her closer and cuddled himself around her. "Stay 'til morning."

"It is morning."

"_Morning_ morning."

"Come on, we can't take any chances." She attempted to escape his grasp but he wasn't having it. Cyborg and Nightwing felt like they were going to be sick. If she got up they would be caught for sure. And if they were caught… they didn't want to think about what Raven would do to them.

"Nobody's gonna do a morning bed check," he yawned.

"You know the guys are planning some sort of revenge on you after what you did to them. I don't want to be caught in the crossfire and I don't want them knowing about us yet."

"They'll never get the better of me. Besides, no one teases my gal for watching TV when no one else is around."

Nightwing and Cyborg remembered that not too long ago they had caught Raven watching television when she thought she was alone. And they had had a good laugh at her expense about it, seeing as she always claimed to hate television. For the next week they'd slip in comments about her favorite show being on and offering her the remote whenever she entered the room. Just playful teasing that she seemed to ignore with her usual apathetic frown. Of course, had they known they'd really hurt her feelings they would've apologized and stopped immediately.

"But they don't know that that's why you did it. They just think you were being a jerk for the hell of it."

"Well let 'em. You're more important to me than my reputation. And what I did to them is nothing compared to some other ideas I've got. If they ever bother you just let me know and they'll feel karma kick them in the ass right quick."

"I don't need you to do that. I never asked you to avenge me in the first place."

"So you weren't just a little bit happy when I pranked Dick and Vic?"

"…I didn't say that. I just wish you had talked to me about it before you did it."

"Alright, from now on I'll run all avenging and revenging pranks by you first. Now let's go back to sleep."

"Garfield, I _need_ to go."

"Well, Raven, I _need_ you to stay. Once you leave I can never get back to sleep. I'm stuck thinking about you and how much I want you next to me and worrying about how much longer I'll be able to put up with this whole 'secret relationship' thing before I snap. Every time you dodge away from a kiss or stop holding my hand or leave me to go sleep in your own bed it hurts. So for once throw caution to the wind and stay with me until it's morning. _Morning_ morning."

It was quiet for a moment but then she sighed. "I guess there's no harm in staying for a little bit longer."

"Yes, now that's what I like to hear." They kissed, got comfortable, and the room went quiet once again.

Cyborg and Nightwing continued to stay as still as statues for a good ten minutes before they were sure the two in the bed were asleep once more. Then the team leader mouthed the word, "Abort!" and the two carefully crept out of the room. Cyborg relocked his friend's door and the two just stood there for a moment, gathering their thoughts.

"Well… that was unexpected," said Cyborg. "Did you have any idea that this was going on between them?"

"Not a clue," Nightwing admitted. "Shit, now what are we gonna do?"

"Well we can't get him back since he was just getting back at us," said Cyborg.

"But if we don't try to get him back he'll know something's up," said Nightwing.

"I know! We'll set up a stupid prank that he'll definitely catch us in and then he'll think that he got the better of us," said Cyborg.

"Fine, plan something out then," said Nightwing. "And we're not saying anything about him and Raven being together."

"I can barely wrap my head around that fact as it is," said Cyborg. "I mean, they're not just fooling around. They sound like they're in it deep."

"Must be if he's willing to practically ruin our lives to get back at us for teasing her," said Nightwing.

"Yeah, if that doesn't say love I don't know what does," said Cyborg.

"Well I'm going back to bed," said Nightwing with a defeated sigh. "I need to start this day over."

"I hear ya," Cyborg agreed.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yeah."

"This morning never happened, right?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

They nodded in mutual agreement and headed off to their separate rooms, both with plenty to think about. They were disappointed that they wouldn't be able to seek revenge on Beast Boy but knew they'd be able to get over it. They were far more curious, and confused, about the relationship they'd accidentally stumbled upon. But both men decided to not think about it until morning. _Morning_ morning.

**The End**

**AN: Just a short oneshot for all of my wonderful fans who are sick of waiting for me to write another story. Hope this will make up for my lack of writing lately. If you're not already, come follow me on tumblr!**


End file.
